


Let's Take On The World Together

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Duncs is long-suffering, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Pining, Road Cycling, Seabs is a road cyclist, Shawzy still plays hockey, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: The first Andrew sees of Brent Seabrook is a glimpse of broad shoulders and a sweaty face with a beard. Luckily it's not the last he sees of him.





	Let's Take On The World Together

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGS!  
> I hope you have an amazing day! I hope you like your gift <3
> 
> So after Seabs' training video and the revelation that Seabs goes cycling as part of his summer training, I just _had_ to do something with that, and finally this was born.   
> I'm just a casual Tour de France watcher and I hope I kept the inaccuracies to a minimum. Seabs' teammates are based on real life cyclists.  
> General handwaving and ignoring of real facts applies.

The first time Andrew saw Brent Seabrook was in Marseille.

Andrew was on a much needed vacation, and he hadn't known that the Tour de France would be passing through while he was there. But as things stood, he didn't really have anything better to do, so he went to see it.

He underestimated a little how enthusiastic the locals were. It was just some road cycling event, he thought. But as it turned out the French were serious about their road cycling. Not that Andrew understood much of what was being said around him. He had been trying to learn French, ever since he was traded to Montreal, but he had never been big on languages, and Québécois was not exactly the same as the French spoken in actual France.

Either way, Andrew had somehow managed to get a place to watch that wasn't too far from the finish line, and while he was secretly doubting himself for doing this, because really, he'd be standing all day at this rate, there was something exhilarating about the excitement around him.

And if he had thought the buzz of the crowd was already a lot, as soon as the cyclists came close things got turned up another notch.

 

There was a small group of three that had gotten away from the main group, and while they had worked together to get there, as soon as they got close to the finish line all bets were off. There was a short phase where they all waited for someone to start the final sprint, but then one of them picked up speed and it was as if a switch had been moved. They were fast, and they had passed Andrew in the blink of an eye, but it was enough for him to catch a glimpse of broad shoulders and a sweaty face with a beard. It wasn't much, and he didn't think much of it, but as it turned out, it was a start.

 

**Montreal, Three Months Later**

 

Andrew didn't think about that day in Marseille again until the day Brent Seabrook came to one of their games for a ceremonial puck drop.

If he was honest, Andrew probably wouldn’t have made much of an effort to talk to him when he visited the locker room. Cycling wasn't really his thing. But as things stood’ he remembered that one glimpse he had caught of him as he passed, followed by the roar of the crowd a bit later when he had been the first to cross the finish line. It was enough to make him curious.

Compared to the tight shorts and flimsy fabric of his cycling uniform, the suit Seabrook was wearing looked very different. It was a good different, Andrew thought idly; not that he cared all that much either way.

And Seabrook himself was a nice guy. He had a word for everyone he talked to, and when he finally got to Andrew the smile on his face was genuine.

“I was there when you won in Marseille,” Andrew told him when they had shaken hands. “Didn't see all that much, but it was kinda amazing.”

Seabrook laughed. “It's not the most viewer friendly sport, isn't it? Not like hockey. I saw you play in Chicago a couple times, I always liked what I saw.”

“You a fan?” Andrew grinned.

“I'm friends with Duncan Keith. I try to follow at least.”

And oh; now that he thought about it it was possible that Duncs had mentioned he had a friend who was a pro cyclist. Andrew just hadn't thought to make the connection.

“Tell him I say hi the next time you talk to him, will you?”

“I will.”

They exchanged some small tall about how Andrew liked it in Montreal and then Seabrook already moved on and Andrew turned to his stall. He had a game to get ready for.

 

It wasn't much of a conversation, but it was enough to intrigue Andrew, so he followed Seabrook on Twitter the next day. There was an Instagram as well, but it was private and he decided not to send a request. They barely knew each other, it would have been too much he thought. Apparently Seabrook felt different though because he followed Andrew on Instagram a few days later and immediately accepted his request when he finally sent it.

And really, it definitely wasn't stalking if Andrew scrolled through his photos after that. He just wanted to know more. There were a couple of photos from training, beautiful landscapes from around the world and lonely roads mostly, and then there were the pics of his son. Those surprised Andrew a little. He hadn't realised that Seabrook was a dad, especially considering how much he was gone for his sport. But it was obvious that he loved his kid and spent as much time with him as he could.

 

~*~

 

Brent had been a little surprised when Andrew Shaw had followed him on Twitter. Sure they had talked, but he had been fairly sure that it had been common courtesy on Shaw's part. He probably met a whole bunch of more or less important people who came in for PR events with the Habs.

Nevertheless he had been intrigued. When he had texted Duncs to ask about him, just out of curiosity really, he had basically described him as a slightly over excited puppy. ‘ _ He's got his heart in the right place though.’ _ Duncs had said, and after Brent had scrolled through his Instagram he had decided that he wanted to know more. Andrew Shaw seemed like a good guy, and Brent hadn't lied when he had told him that he had liked seeing him play in Chicago.

 

They started by leaving comments on each other's posts, small things first, a nice comment here and there, Shaw commenting “Sweet view” on pics from training, Brent mentioning that he finally got why Shaw had been called Mutt in Chicago when he posted a picture with his dogs.

That last one actually made Shaw send him a DM, asking what else Duncs had told him, which turned into a string of DMs, which turned into exchanging numbers and texting. It was nice, and Brent realised that he had been right,Shawzy really was a nice guy.

 

“So what's going on with you and Shawzy?” Duncs asked him one day when they were on the phone with each other.

“What about me and Shawzy?” Brent raised an eyebrow even though Duncs couldn't see it. He had him on speaker because he had been looking at Shawzy's newest Instagram post when Duncs had called and he was still trying to come up with a comment.

“You've been commenting on each other's posts a lot.”

“So what?”

“I'm not trying to insinuate anything here, but some might call it flirty.”

Brent pulled his eyebrows together, and opened Shawzy’s profile to scroll through the last comments he had left there. “Huh. You're right.”

Duncs groaned on the other end of the line. “Don't tell me you've been flirting and didn't realise it.”

“I mean...we might have?” Brent ventured.

“You might have,” Duncs said drily.

“Well, it looks like some of our conversations could be interpreted as flirting, I guess.”

“Jesus,” Duncs muttered. “So is it flirting or is it not?”

“I don't know,” Brent said. “It’s not like either of us ever dropped hints or anything. I don't even know if he would be into it.”

“Ah.”

Brent narrowed his eyes. That ah sounded suspiciously like there was something Duncs wasn't saying.

“What do you mean, ‘ah’?”

“Oh nothing,” Duncs said. “But hey, I just remembered that I forgot something when I went to the grocery store earlier. I'll talk to you soon. Bye.”

Duncs had already hung up before Brent could get in his own goodbyes. Which was weird, because Brent knew for a fact that Duncs generally had all his groceries delivered. He always claimed that it was easier than to try and avoid fans at the store. Then again it was Duncs, and Brent had long gotten used to him being a little weird, so he shrugged and went back to figuring out what to comment on Shawzy's photo.

 

~*~

 

‘ _ You haven't told Seabs, have you?’ _

Andrew stared at Duncs’ text for a full minute, trying to understand what he was trying to say, but he came up completely blank.

‘ _ Haven't told him what?’ _ He finally texted back.

_ ‘that you're into guys’ _

_ ‘Uhm no. It hasn't come up _ .’

Duncs took a while to reply, which did nothing for Andrew’s nerves, because really he had no idea what Duncs was getting at right now. Should he have told Seabs? Should he not tell Seabs for some reason?

‘ _ You might wanna mention it some time.’  _ Duncs finally wrote, and while it didn't clear up anything, he didn’t reply to any of Andrew's confused texts either so whatever it was he had decided that Andrew needed to figure it out for himself.

 

‘ _ So Duncs has been weird.’ _ Seabs texted him a few days later.

Andrew snorted. ‘ _ Duncs is always weird.’ _

_ ‘Weirder than usual.’ _

And okay that did sound suspicious, but really it was Duncs, he was probably just bored or something.

But before Andrew could send that reply, Seabs followed his last text up with another one.

‘ _ He keeps asking if you've talked to me already.’ _

_ ‘We talk all the time though?’ _

_ ‘That’s what I told him.’ _

Andrew scowled. Seabs was right,this was weird, even for Duncs. He opened his text thread with him to ask him what the hell he was going on about and that was when it hit him. ‘ _ You might wanna mention it some time’ _ , Duncs had told him, and Andrew hadn't understood what he meant, so he had forgotten about it.

He got another text from Seabs. ‘ _ He's been like this since he asked me what was going on with us commenting on each other’s posts’  _ And...oh. Andrew thought back to the comments they had exchanged recently and he was fairly sure he finally knew what Duncs had wanted to tell him. He groaned and ran a hand over his face for good measure. It figured that Duncs wouldn’t just tell him what he meant.

‘ _ so I think I figured out what he means’  _ he texted Seabs finally.

‘ _ yeah?’ _

_ ‘Yeah. Can I call you?’ _

Instead of a reply he got a call from Seabs. Andrew took a deep breath and picked up.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey. So...You got something to tell me?” Seabs sounded a little unsure and Andrew had to swallow past a lump in his throat. He didn't think he had to be scared, not with Duncs telling him he should talk to Seabs, but it never got easier.

“Yeah. So I guess Duncs talked to you about how we seem to flirt, right?”

Seabs hesitated. “He did, yeah,” he finally said. “And I told him I didn't know if it was flirting. Because I know  _ I _ wouldn’t have a problem with it, but I don't know your side.”

Andrew laughed, a little breathless. Maybe it was easier than he thought. “It's not a problem for me either,” he said. “Like if you're into it.”

“Oh. I...Yeah, I'm into it.” Seabs sounded amused and Andrew released a breath.

“For the record,” Andrew said, “I'm not publicly out, but like everyone on the team knows I'm gay.”

“It's harder in hockey, isn't it?”

“Yeah. It's been kind of an open secret all my careerand with the Hawks and the Habs it has never been a problem. But I just...I've never thought I was in a position where I could officially come out.”

“Yeah, I kind of remember how that felt when I still played.” Seabs paused. “Cycling is a lot more relaxed. That was one if the reasons I picked it over hockey actually. I can be openly bi and apart from some assholes no one cares. It was...freeing.”

Andrew smiled. “I can imagine.”

He could hear Seabs take a deep breath. “Listen, you probably don't need me to tell you this, but I want you to know that I know it's hard for you, but whatever happens, I got you. I'm there when you need me. Not just for this obviously. But I'm there.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.” And Andrew was glad that Seabs couldn't see him right now, because he knew his smile was not as sure as he wanted it to be. He cleared his throat. “And I'm there when you need me, too.”

“That’s good to hear.”

They were both silent for a moment before Seabs said, “So have we been flirting?”

“I guess we have.” They both chuckled.

“So what now?” Andrew asked. Because really, he didn't particularly want to stop flirting with him, but he would get it if Seabs wasn't looking to.

“I mean why stop now?”

“Okay, yeah.”

“Yeah.” They both trailed off, and Andrew couldn't help the grin on his face. This was good.

“How’s training going?” Andrew asked, if only because it was the first thing he could think of.

Seabs laughed and launched into an account of his recent training sessions, interspersed with stories about Carter. Andrew was glad they were doing this.

 

~*~

 

They kept talking and flirting, and Brent wasn’t quite sure when it happened but at some point he realised how glad he was to have met Shawzy. Brent  _ liked _ him, and he sas fairly sure that the feeling was mutual.

 

Duncs got to play in Chicago for most of the week between Christmas and New Year's, so Brent and Carter flew down to visit him. Carter loved seeing Duncs, and he was always excited to watch him play. And Duncs had a huge soft spot for Carter that he loved to indulge when they were around. It was perfect as a family trip and Brent tried to make it as often as he could. He knew he wasn't around a lot when his season was in full swing, but he tried to give Carter as much as he could when he was there.

 

“So you realise we play the Habs while you're here, right?” Duncs asked after dinner the first evening in Chicago. And no, Brent hadn't realised that. Sure, he kept an eye on Shawzy's schedule as well as Duncs’ these days, but somehow that little detail had escaped him.

“Uh, I didn't,” he said. “It slipped my mind, actually.”

Duncs rolled his eyes. “So I was gonna invite Shawzy over for dinner the evening before the game. You fine with that?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Because ya brought Carter along, dumbass? I'm not sure where you two are at, so I wasn't gonna assume, ya know?”

Brent shrugged. “Wherever it goes, he's gonna meet Carter eventually. We might as well get it out of the way now.”

Duncs watched him for a moment. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Brent rolled his eyes at him, because, really, it was  _ fine _ .

 

Shawzy came over a few days later, and Brent didn't even realise it until he saw him but it was only the second time they met in person and the first time since his trip to Montreal before they started getting to know each other. And yes, he had seen him through phone and laptop screens since, but it wasn't the same as standing in front of each other.

Shawzy looked momentarily surprised when he saw Brent, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

Brent hugged him and said, “Hey, it's good to see you.”

“It's good to see you, too.”

And then Andrew quickly bend down to Carter.

“You must be Carter,” he said. “I'm Shawzy, I used to play with your uncle Duncs.”

“Hi Shawzy,” Carter said. “You're not a Hawks.”

“Not anymore, no. I'm in Montreal now.”

Carter looked a bit sceptical, but when Shawzy shot him an unsure look, Brent only smiled and nodded. Carter was small, but thanks to Duncs’ influence he was very much a Hawks fan. All Brent could do was run with it.

They had dinner together, and when Carter started yawning immediately after, Brent begged off to bring him to bed.

He hesitated before he walked back down, because down there was Shawzy, and as long as Carter had been there it had been easy for Brent to keep conversation in areas that were firmly safe. But now Carter was asleep, and the only buffer left was Duncs, who Brent knew would be utterly unhelpful. It meant he would have to try not to say anything dumb and make it painfully obvious that seeing Shawzy again had been the first time he looked at him since they had talked about how they were both into guys, and that yes, they were flirting. And damn, Brent hadn't realised it before but now that he knew it was a possibility, he realised that Shawzy was an attractive guy. It had taken more than he had expected to stay casual and keep his hug friendly, when he had been tempted to pull Shawzy in close and feel his body against his. It wasn't the time or the place for it. Not when Brent was almost sure that if he allowed himself anything more than a quick welcome hug he wouldn't be able to stop himself from wanting more. If the way Shawzy's fingers had trailed over his arm as he had let go had been any indication, he wouldn't be the only one.

Brent took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. He could do this.

 

~*~

 

It figured that Duncs would invite Andrew for dinner and fail to mention that Seabs and Carter would be there. And okay, he had known that they were in Chicago, they had talked about how he always made the trip if he could, and it was simple logic to realise that Seabs would probably at least visit Duncs. But somehow Andrew had completely blanked on the possibility of them staying with him.

And god, seeing Seabs in front of him had been...a lot. He had built up muscle since Andrew had last seen him and hell, it made him look even more attractive. Andrew wasn't too proud to admit that he had looked at a lot of photos of Seabs over the past weeks, but nothing had prepared him for this. And this really hadn't been the occasion, but Andrew wished he could have stepped in and gotten his hands on him. He had wanted to touch, wanted to get close enough to find out what Seabs would feel like under his hands, what he smelled like, if his hair was as soft as it looked.

He hadn't done any of that, not in front of Duncs and especially Carter. He had controlled himself, had accepted the friendly welcome hug Seabs gave him and had immediately introduced himself to Carter to distract himself. He  _ wanted _ but right now he couldn't have.

At least Carter didn't seem to hate him, so there was that.

 

It seemed they were destined to see each other rarely, but somehow their next chance was only two months later.

“So I'm coming to Montreal for a couple days for some training stuff and the like,” Seabs told him during one of their phone calls.

“When?”

“Four weeks from now.”

Andrew shot the calendar on his fridge a quick look. “That's bye week for me, so if you got time we could meet,” he said.

“I'd like that. I'll have to check my schedule and I'll get back to you, okay?”

“Yeah okay.” And then something occurred to Andrew and he asked, “Are you bringing Carter?”

“Not usually, no. I'll be stuck in training most of the day and he'd get bored.”

Andrew bit his lip, but then he said, “So I'll totally get if you say no to this, but I've got the bye week so I'm free all day and if you're okay with it and if you can still make it work, you could bring him and I'll take care of him while you have to do your stuff.”

Seabs hesitated for a moment, but then he said, “You'd do that?”

“I would. I can show him round Montreal, take him skating maybe if you're okay with that. And if he's fine with hanging around me.”

Seabs laughed at that. “He likes you. I know it didn't look like it when we had dinner, but he does. He's just very insistent on only liking the Hawks when he's around Duncs.”

“Well I guess I have my work cut out for me then.”

“Good luck with that.” Seabs chuckled. “I think you have some catching up to do.”

“Then I better get started.”

“I'll get back to you on that, okay?”

Andrew smiled. “Take as much time as you need.”

They hung up soon after, and whatever Seabs decided, Andrew was already looking forward to seeing him again.

 

~*~

 

First of all Brent decided to sleep a night on Shawzy's offer. It was tempting, and he trusted Shawzy to take care of Carter while Brent was occupied. But the two of them had only met once, so he was a bit tentative about it as well. Sure, Carter had asked about Shawzy since they had had dinner with him and Duncs in Chicago, and Brent was sure he liked him well enough, but he couldn't help but worry about it too. What if Carter didn't actually like him?

He mentioned Shawzy's offer to Duncs the next day and Duncs paused but then he said, “Shawzy loves kids. He'll make sure Carter has the time of his life.”

“So I guess this is you telling me to get my shit together and take Carter along.”

“You should. He's gonna be fine with Shawzy. And Shawzy’s always been the first to offer to babysit for any of the guys who needed it.”

“Okay.”

“Besides, I'm sure Carter is gonna love the adventure.”

Brent laughed. “Alright alright you've convinced me. I'll ask Carter if he wants to come along.”

“Good choice.” Duncs was silent for a moment, but then he added, “I think it's gonna be good for both of you.”

“Yeah? What makes you think that?”

“I'm not blind, it's obvious that you're into him and that he's into you. It's gonna do you good to see that you can trust him with Carter. And it's gonna do him good to know that you’re okay with leaving the little Shortcake with him.”

“Is it really that obvious?” Brent couldn't stop himself from smiling.

“It is to me, but I've seen the two of you around each other. I don't think most people would guess there was anything going on.”

“Okay. I guess I'll talk to Carter about going on this trip with me. I wouldn't want to force anything onto him.”

“You do that. We'll talk soon.”

“Yeah. Good luck with the game this evening.”

“Thanks.” Duncs hung up and Brent pondered the table in front of him for a moment, before he got up to go talk to Carter. It was time to figure out what his son thought.

 

~*~

 

Two weeks before the bye week the Gallys dragged Andrew to their place for lunch.

“So we've noticed that you've been acting differently,” Gally said.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“You've been smiling at your phone a lot. And I think we've all noticed how much you've been texting. You got anything to tell us?”

“Not really no.” Andrew shrugged.

“So I guess none of it has anything to do with how you've been flirting with Brent Seabrook in the comments of your Instagram posts.”

Andrew spluttered. “Flirting?” He asked weakly.

“Oh come on, we're not dumb.” Chucky rolls his eyes at him. “You've clearly been talking to someone who makes you happy. Even when we lose a game, you start smiling the moment you look at your phone in the locker room.”

“I'm just...we're just friends. There’s nothing going on.”

“Yeah, is that why you asked Patches about what to do with kids in Montreal, and told him your friend had stuff to do here and you had offered to babysit for him so he could bring his kid along?”

“I'm never telling Patches anything ever again. Also how do you know that was about Seabs?”

“In Patches’ defence, he didn't tell us, we overheard you two talking,” Gally said. “And really, there's not a lot of guys with kids who might come to visit you.”

“You don't know that. I have plenty of friends. Some of them could come with kids.”

“Yeah, but none of them are single parents.”

Andrew sighed. “Yeah okay, you have a point. So what if he's coming to Montreal and I'm babysitting while he has to do training stuff?”

Chucky rolled his eyes at him. “We're not saying it's bad. We just wanna know if you're sure you know what you're doing with him.”

“You don't need to worry about me.” Andrew chuckled. “We've talked. We both know where we stand.”

“You're our friend, we worry anyways,” Gally said easily. “But it's good that you talked about it.”

Andrew smiled and they were all silent for a moment before Gally said, “So...You and Brent Seabrook?”

“God, you're nosy,” Andrew groaned, but then he laughed. “He's hot. And he's a great guy. I'm glad we met.”

“Oh my god, your face!” Gally grinned like the cat that got the cream. “You really  _ are _ into him.”

“Jesus. Didn't I just say that?”

“I mean yes. But your fucking face man!” Gally couldn't stop grinning

Andrew looked pleadingly at Chucky. “Can you please calm down your boyfriend?”

Chucky grinned. “No, I don't think so. He's right about your face.”

“Ugh you're both terrible friends.” Andrew sighed heavily, but when Gally started asking questions about Seabs he smiled and replied patiently.

 

~*~

 

Shawzy waited at the airport when Brent and Carter landed. He had insisted on picking them up and letting them stay at his place, and when Brent had protested that he couldn't accept that, he had rolled his eyes fondly and said, “Don't be stupid. I've got the space, and you can borrow the second car. Besides, you won't have to worry about dropping off or picking up Carter like this.”

Brent had chuckled, and he finally agreed that yes, it would make things easier.

 

Shawzy greeted them with a hug and picked up Carter, who was happy to see him, and led them out towards the car. And Brent wasn't exactly known for rash decisions, but by the time Shawzy introduced them to his dogs, he was fairly sure he was on his best way to falling in love with him.

 

Brent himself spent most of the next couple of days training and preparing for his season. There'd be national championships and several training camps, but the real goal was Le Tour in July. He had had a decent season last year he thought, and he really wanted to build on that this year. He knew he could win the damn thing, he just had to find that last edge he needed to do it.

Having Shawzy helped in unexpected ways. As a professional athlete himself Shawzy knew the rub of things, and him taking care of Carter eased Brent's mind a little. It was one week less that Brent had to leave his son with his parents and Carter obviously loved hanging out with Shawzy and his dogs. He was full of stories every evening and barely got to tell all of them before he fell asleep. Shawzy sent Brent updates throughout their days as well, always making sure that Brent knew what they were up to. On their fourth day in Montreal Brent got to join them in the afternoon and Shawzy surprised him by taking him and Carter to go ice skating at the Habs’ training facility.

“They keep ice time open for us anyways,” he said when Brent told him he didn't have to make the effort. “So some of the guys might turn up as well. You'll probably wish I hadn't taken you after all.”

Brent laughed. “I think I can handle a couple of hockey players.”

“I wouldn't take you if I didn't think you could.” Shawzy grinned. “Besides, most of them are off on vacation anyways, so I'm fairly sure it won't be too bad.”

Shawzy had organised skates for Brent and Carter as well, but before they went to put them on he gave them a quick tour.

“Is this where you play?” Carter asked him with big eyes, and Shawzy laughed.

“No. We play in a huge arena. We just practice here. I'll make sure to show you that some time.”

“Is it bigger than where Uncle Duncs plays?”

Shawzy had to think on that for a moment. “I don't think so. But not by much.”

Carter nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, and Brent chuckled. “You know it's not important how big the arena is, right Carter? It's more important that it's full.”

The look Carter gave him in return made it very clear that he thought Brent was being stupid. “But Shawzy should play for lots of fans,” he said decisively.

It startled a laugh out of Shawzy. “I do.”

“Really? Lots of them?”

“Lots and lots of them.”

“Good.”

Shawzy smiled. “Okay then. I think I promised you that we'd go skating.”

They stopped by the locker room so Shawzy could grab their skates and then they were off towards the ice. Shawzy patiently helped Carter into his skates once he had put on his own, and Brent allowed himself to hang back a little. When Shawzy looked over at him once Carter was ready, silently asking for his permission to take Carter out onto the ice, Brent nodded with a smile. This was Shawzy's show to run.

And frankly, Shawzy did amazing. He was patient as a saint with Carter, and Brent could concentrate on finding his own stride again. He hadn't exactly skated much since he had stopped playing hockey, and while he hadn't forgotten how, finding his footing was a different question. He skated a few lazy rounds around the rink, while Shawzy held a very focussed Carter by the hands and slowly moved with him across the ice. Brent joined them after a while so they could take Carter between them and skate together. Carter was grinning happily, and when Brent’s eyes met Shawzy's they both had to smile fondly. If Brent's heart did a little summersault in his chest that was only for him to know.

 

~*~

 

The week ended faster than Andrew would have liked it to, and it seemed much too soon when he took Seabs and Carter back to the airport so they could fly home. He would have loved to have them around a bit longer and make good on his promise to show Carter the Bell Centre at least, but he'd leave for a road trip right after the break so it would have to wait.

Seabs hugged him tight when they said their goodbyes, and Andrew could feel that he was reluctant to leave. It had been a nice week. And Andrew...Andrew couldn't help but want more time with the two of them. It had felt good to have someone around, to not be the only one in his house. Hell, he had liked how he would come down in the mornings to find that Seabs already had a cup of coffee waiting for him. Or how Seabs would abandon his hoodie on the couch and leave it there until the next evening. Or how there had always been something of Carter's lying around. It had been domestic, and Andrew knew they hadn't gone any further than what they had talked about yet, knew that they _ should _ talk about whether they were ready for anything more than flirting, and what that would mean for their lives. But he also knew that he wanted to have this, all consequences be damned.

He thought of all of that when he stepped back after their hug and smiled at Seabs.

“Text me when you're back home,” he said, and Seabs gave him a smile.

“I will,” he promised.

Andrew squatted down and smiled at Carter. “I hope you had fun this week. I'm sorry I couldn't show you our arena yet.”

Carter surprised him when he stepped in and wrapped his arms around his neck. “It's okay, Shawzy. You have to win lots.”

Andrew smiled and hugged him back. “I'll do my best,” he said.

 

The Gallys converged on him at the airport the next day while they were all waiting to board the team plane to fly to Arizona.

“So we hear you took Seabrook and his son ice skating,” Gally said, with a broad grin.

“How the hell do you know about that?” Andrew asked.

Gally started saying “Word trav-” when Chucky cut him off and said, “We saw you.”

“Huh. I didn't think anyone was there. You could have said hi.”

Chucky shrugged. “We didn't want to interrupt.”

“You could have. I warned them before that someone might turn up. It was team ice time anyways.”

“We really really couldn't have” Gally said. He pulled out his phone. “I snuck a photo though.”

“I told him not to.” Chucky rolled his eyes.

“I had to. It looked very romantic.” He pulled up the photo in question and shoved his phone into Andrew's face.

It was a bit blurry, probably taken from the players’ entrance, and it took Andrew a few moments to puzzle out what exactly he saw. It must have been a little into the skate, because he and Seabs were already skating together, Carter between them. Andrew was laughing about something, with Seabs looking at him, and the picture quality was low, but it was good enough to see that Seabs was smiling fondly.

Andrew shrugged. “What's your point?”

Gally rolled his eyes at him. “The point is this.” He swiped and there was another photo, and in this one they were both just smiling at each other. Andrew would never call it adoring where anyone would be able to hear him, but he could admit privately to himself that that was exactly what it was; adoring and loving and too much to unpack.

“Yeah so what?”

“You know you can tell us, right?”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, dumbass. But there isn't anything to tell.”

Lehky chose that moment to flop down into the seat next to Andrew's and asked, “What isn't there anything to tell about?”

“Shawzy took Brent Seabrook on a skate date.” Gally showed Lehky his photo.

“Good for you man.” Lehky grinned and bumped their shoulders together.

“It wasn't a date,” Andrew protested. “He was around for cycling stuff and I babysat Carter and I took them skating because I thought it would be fun for all of us.”

“Sorry man, but that looks like a date. We can ask PK if you want, he's like an expert on romantic gestures, but that looks like a date to me.”

And as if mentioning him summoned him, PK popped up behind the Gallys. “What's this about romantic gestures I hear? You guys got someone to impress?”

Andrew groaned just as Gally showed PK his phone. “That looks like a date, right?”

“Oooh skating. That's a good one, Shawzy. I mean I would have picked an outdoor rink or a lake maybe but nice thinking.”

“Just assuming that this was hypothetically a date, and not just friends hanging out, I don't think a public rink is exactly an option at this point.” Andrew rolled his eyes.

PK thought for a moment, but then he shrugged. “I guess so. You'll get bonus points for including his kid though. So I don't think it'll matter.”

“Still not a date,” Andrew said mildly.

“You keep telling yourself that.” PK grinned, but Andrew was blessedly excused from replying because they could finally board the plane.

 

~*~

 

“So I heard through the grapevine that Shawzy took ya on a date,” Duncs tells Brent, who just snorts.

“Who told you that?”

“Oh I just know people. People who know other people, who saw you guys when you went skating with Carter.”

“Oh that. Wasn't a date though.”

“You sure about that? Didn't look like it wasn't a date.”

Brent pulled his eyebrows together. “There’s photos?”

“Don't worry. Hockey players may be a bunch of gossips but we know when to keep our mouths shut.” Duncs sounded amused now.

“I wasn't worrying.”

“Yes you were. Anyways, my...contacts sent me the pics and if that wasn't a date I don't wanna know what a real one is gonna look like.”

“We were just having fun.”

“Yeah right. So ya weren't all warm and fuzzy inside because Shawzy smiled at ya and was being cute with Carter.”

“Yeah okay maybe I was. Still wasn't a date.”

“If it's any consolation he looks smitten. If I had any real teeth left they'd be rotting.”

Brent snorted. “Sure. Still doesn't make it a date.”

“Yeah yeah I get it. Just keep ignoring the facts.” And then Duncs just cackled and hung up on him.

Brent rolled his eyes. His best friend was an idiot sometimes.

 

_ Did we go on a date when we went skating? _ Brent texted Shawzy later that day, because whether he liked it or not, Duncs had made him think.

_ Where's this coming from all of a sudden? _

_ Duncs. _

_ Anyways. Was it a date? _

It took Shawzy a moment to reply, and Brent did his best not to be nervous about it. He scrambled for his phone as soon as a new text came through.

_ Wasn't intended as one. But what if it was?  _ Shawzy had written.

Brent swallowed before he typed back  _ Then I'd have to thank you for a nice date. And to tell you that the next one should be my treat. _

He watched the bubble pop up that indicated that Shawzy was typing. It disappeared and popped up again and then finally:

_ I'd like that. _

Brent hesitates but then he quickly sends  _ You should come see me compete in the Tour again. _

 

Shawzy took his time to reply. Longer than the last time. It was long enough that Brent started worrying if he had maybe overstepped a line, if he had misinterpreted, if Shawzy had joked maybe. He puttered around the house, aimlessly, unable to really concentrate on anything, his phone burning a hole in his pocket. He suppressed the urge to send another text, to say something dumb. He was sure Shawzy had a reason to keep him waiting.

 

He expected Shawzy to text him back, but he got a phone call instead.

“I'm sorry for letting you wait so long,” Shawzy said as soon as Brent picked up. “I didn't even read your text until now actually.”

“It's fine.” Brent had to laugh a little with relief. “I'm sure you had a good reason.”

“Oh Pricey and me had to prank PK. He was the one who sent the pictures to Duncs. He deserved to feel the consequences.”

Brent laughed. “You got him good?”

“Pricey hasn't reported back yet, but I'm fairly sure we did.” Shawzy cleared his throat. “Anyways. That's not why I'm calling.”

“No I expect not.” Brent had to swallow, suddenly nervous again.

“So you want me to come see a specific stage, or the whole thing or what?”

Brent laughed. “I hadn't actually thought that far yet,” he admitted. “I mean you could just do the final stage in Paris. I get some time off after that to recuperate. But if you want to travel a bunch you could absolutely do the entire tour. I just won't really be able to hang out much.”

“I'll think about it.” Shawzy's voice sounded warm, and Brent could feel a stab of longing in his chest. They'd get there, he told himself, eventually they'd get there.

 

~*~

 

Andrew's season ended in May, with the second round of the playoffs. It was disappointing, as it always was, but they did a good job, objectively, and he knew they'd get there. They were good enough to make it all the way, they just weren't quite ready yet.

Brent listened to him patiently when he talked about how much it sucked that they didn't make it, and his voice was warm when he told Andrew that he believed in him. It felt a little like the verbal version of a hug, and Andrew wished it was the real thing. It had to be enough for now though.

 

Seabs won the Canadian championships in June, and he didn't talk much about it unless reporters asked him, but he was projecting a calm confidence in his ability to win the Tour as well. Andrew watched all the interviews and reports and he believed fiercely. Seabs could do this.

 

Andrew had decided to follow the Tour around France. It would be a whirlwind of a trip but it wasn’t like he had any other holiday plans. Besides, if Seabs really won the thing, he wanted to be there for all of it.

As Seabs had told him they didn't get to hang out all that much. There were a few off days, but most of them happened to also be travel days that they both had to spend driving across France. They texted, more sporadically than usual, but Andrew always made sure to tell Seabs that he had done well.

And Seabs did great. Hell, he did amazing, even. He lead the Tour by a decent enough margin, and Andrew was too superstitious to call it a safe bet yet, but it did look increasingly like Seabs would be able to win this.

After the win on Andrew's birthday, just a few days before the final stage, Seabs texted him a cheeky  _ Happy Birthday. Hope you liked your present. _

It startled a laugh out of Andrew, who texted back  _ Thanks. Ask me again when we're in Paris ;) _

By then Seabs had a solid enough lead that not even Andrew could doubt him much. It was thrilling to think about him getting up on that stage in Paris and having won it all, and Andrew could not wait to watch it.

Despite the VIP seats at the finish line, Andrew managed to get decently close to it in Paris. He realised that he didn't actually know what to expect. Sure he had seen every finish of the Tour so far, and he knew how things worked. But nothing could have prepared him for Paris. It wasn't just the biggest city the Tour passed through, this was the final, the time everyone could shine one last time. Andrew had felt that same energy in Chicago when they had played in the Stanley Cup Final. It was a city buzzing with anticipation. He posted a selfie to Instagram for good measure, because damn if he wasn't just as excited as everyone around him.

The field passed the finish line nine times. Andrew was used to only catching glimpses of Seabs by now, so nine chances to see him seemed almost excessive. And Seabs looked good. The first time he passed, everyone was still fairly relaxed, they were doing a round for show, cyclists were joking among each other and Andrew caught a glimpse of Seabs grinning at something, the little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

Things got more serious after that. The way Andrew understood it, the lead was too much for anyone to take the win from Seabs at the last stage, so Seabs let others take the spotlight.

By the time the main field passed him for the last time Andrew was screaming along with the crowd. It was just when they were passing that final time, Seabs sprinting up in front, when someone tapped his shoulder and shouted in his ear, “You're Shawzy, right?”

Andrew turned around, confused and found a guy his age with brown hair and grey eyes standing beside him.

“I'm Bob,” the guy said. “I'm one of Brent's teammates.”

Andrew racked his brain. “You dropped out in the Alps, didn't you?” He finally said.

“Just the one. Do you want to come along to congratulate him?”

Andrew could only nod.

Bob grinned. “Cool. Come along.”

Andrew follows him out of the throng of people, and along towards the finish line and the team trailers.

“He's going to be busy for a bit, doping tests and such, but you can wait behind the scenes with me.” He spoke with an accent Andrew couldn't place, it wasn't quite French, not German or Durch either he thought, but Andrew couldn't remember where he was from. He had done quite well until he had had an unfortunate tumble in the Alps somewhere he remembered.

“How'd you know where to find me?”

Bob shrugged. “I knew you'd be there and I saw your selfie. Brent hasn't really been subtle about you so I thought I'd get you in.”

They reached the entrance to the cluster of team busses and media trailers and Bob had a quick conversation in French with the security guard, who looked inquiringly at Andrew but let them through without a hitch.

“You've been following us through France, I gather,” Bob said when they had passed.

“Seabs invited me to watch,” Andrew replied with a shrug. “And I needed a holiday anyways.”

“So you went on a road trip through France.” It was stated matter-of-factly without judgement and Andrew grinned.

“Yeah. I saw the Côte d'Azur last year, and I haven't been to Paris before.”

A reporter called Bob’s name and he laughed and replied in a language Andrew couldn't even begin to decipher, as they continued to weave their way through towards the team bus.

“Brent’s been talking about you a lot, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.”

They reached a tent that had been set up next to the bus, where most of Seabs’ teammates and some team officials had gathered already. There were curious looks when they approached, but then Bob called out, “I brought Shawzy!” and they changed to grins and catcalls.

Andrew couldn't say how long they waited. There was a flurry of introductions and then he was just pulled into conversations and answered questions. They were open and accepting, and everyone seemed to know what had been going on with the two of them the past year or so. It felt a little like the way his own team seemed overly interested in them, too.

When Seabs finally arrived it was to excited shouts and shoulder claps before someone pushed Andrew to the front, calling out “Look who Bob found for you!” there was a flash of surprise on Seabs’ face when he saw Andrew but it was quickly replaced by the happy grin he had been wearing before. Andrew felt his own face contort into a grin and then they crushed each other in a hug. Andrew laughed giddily, and when they both pulled back, he could see that Brent’s grin matched his own.

What followed was a whirlwind of Seabs changing into a clean jersey and grabbing a bite to eat and something to drink. Someone threw a t-shirt at Andrew “so you don't stand out as much” and then they headed over to the awards ceremony. Andrew was in the middle of a throng of cyclists and officials, Bob and Julian, another teammate, next to him, murmuring translations to him when they saw that Andrew didn't understand. It was great , and when Seabs got up on the podium to celebrate Andrew glowed with pride.

They hung around the team bus after for a while, there was food and beer, but everyone was itching to celebrate. People started discussing dinner plans and Andrew was happy to bow out or tag along, whichever they preferred. But Seabs made the decision for him when he declared he wanted something Canadian. There were groans and someone said, “Not that place again, Brent.” It quickly spurred a discussion that somehow ended with everyone breaking up into groups for dinner and meeting back up to celebrate later. If Brent's smug smile was any indication of was just what he had hoped for.

Seabs went to get another shower and changed into street clothes and they headed off to dinner. He got them a cab that took them along the Seine and to the other side of the river. Seabs paid their driver as they got off at an intersection.

“It's a quick walk from here,” Seabs said. “It's not the fanciest place, but I try to go whenever I'm here.” He smiled. “I think you'll like it.”

They turned into a small side street and a sign came into view. Andrew chuckled. “You were serious about wanting something Canadian, weren't you?”

Seabs grinned. “I was.”

“So you're really taking me to a place called ‘The Moose’?”

“Please mention that to Kaner. He's very proud of the name.” Seabs laughed.

They reached the door and Seabs held it open for Andrew to enter first. Inside was a bar. It wasn't all that different from the number of bistros and restaurants Andrew had been to over the past few weeks, except for the decorations maybe. They were immediately approached by a guy with blonde curls, who grinned widely and greeted Seabs with a friendly hug. “Congrats man. We got you a table ready.”

He turned to Andrew. “You must be Shawzy. I'm Patrick, but Kaner is fine.”

“Good to meet you.”

“Come on then, I bet you guys are hungry.” Kaner led them through to the back if the room, and seated them at a table in a corner where they were relatively on their own.

“Beer fine?” Kaner asked and they both nodded. “Coming right up then.”

He disappeared towards the bar, and Seabs leaned back in his chair.

“So do all your friends just know who I am?” Andrew asked with a grin.

Seabs laughed. “They're all nosy. Don't tell me no one has been buggering you about me.”

“Oh they have. I'm sure if I bothered to check my phone they'd be all over me being here today. They've probably kept up to date with the standings as well.”

“Can't even let us see each other in peace, right?” Seabs said and Andrew laughed.

Kaner appeared with their beers then. “Two of the weird Canadian stuff,” he said as he put them down in front of them.

“Better than whatever shit you call beer,” Seabs chirped back.

“Yeah, yeah, just because you don't understand awesomeness.”

“Awesomeness, right. Not the word is think of to describe Bud Light, but whatever makes you sleep at night.”

Kaner rolled his eyes. “You Canadians,” he said. “Anyways, I assume you're having the usual. What can I get you, Shawzy?”

“What's good?” Andrew asked.

“Anything really. But I think you should get the poutine. That's Jon's best.”

“Then I'll have that please.”

“Alright then.” He disappeared again.

Andrew turned to Seabs. “He's not Canadian?”

“American. He's from Buffalo. Could have made the OHL, but stopped playing before the draft. Jonny’s all Canadian though.”

“Oh okay.” They were silent for a moment until Andrew asked, “So is this a date?”

Seabs smiled softly. “It can be. Though I get if you feel there's too many meddling friends involved.”

“It's not like you told them to meddle, eh?”

“No, it's not.”

“Then let's call it a date.”

Seabs laughed. “Alright. Then it's a date.”

They both grinned and Andrew stretched his legs a bit so his foot rested next to Seabs’, just as Seabs asked him about his road trip following the Tour.

The poutine was as good as advertised and from the way Seabs tucked into his own he must have been starving. Cycling several thousand kilometres through France probably did that to you.

Kaner whisked away their plates and brought new beers and they both leaned back in their chairs. Seabs was talking about his plans for the rest of the season, the Spanish tour that was still coming up, the world championships, what little time off he had in between to go home and see Carter.

“It's probably going to be a while until I can come to Montreal again,” he said.

“I'll survive. Carter's more important. Besides, you have the whole winter to come visit. And I still have to show Carter around our arena anyways.”

Seabs laughed. “You're really not forgetting that, I see.”

“I told him I'd do it.” Andrew grinned. “And we can't have him believe the UC is the best arena in the NHL, can we?”

“You and Duncs are never gonna let this rest, are you?”

“Not likely, no.”

“I guess it won't do any good to tell you both to stop it.”

“Well you can definitely try.”

“Yeah no, you're both too stubborn.”

Andrew grinned, but before he could even think of a reply he could see Kaner open the door to the kitchen behind Seabs and hold it for someone behind him. They were carrying a cake as far as Andrew could see. The two of them approached their table and the cake was put down gingerly.

Seabs laughed and the guy who had been carrying the cake smiled. He was taller than Kaner, with dark hair and eyes that looked almost black in the dim light of the bar.

Seabs got up and give him a quick hug. “Jonny, you didn't have to.”

Jonny rolled his eyes. “You won the fucking Tour, of course I had to.”

Seabs introduced them while Kaner got them plates and as soon as everyone had sat down Seabs did the honour and cut the cake. It was shaped like a jersey, covered in yellow frosting, nothing fancy, but then it was also just large enough that each of them could have a piece.

Jonny was nice, with a deadpan kind of humour, and it was clear that he and Kaner had known Seabs for years. They included Andrew easily and it didn't take long before he was laughing at a story Kaner was telling about playing hockey against Jonny when they were ten.

They stayed until they had to go to meet up with the others. Seabs tried to pay for their dinner, but Jonny rolled his eyes.

“You're not paying today.”

“If you really have to, send us a signed jersey,” Kaner added. “But dinner's on us this time.”

“Yours too, Shawzy. You were Seabs’ guest after all,” Jonny said.

“We do take a signed Habs jersey though if you ever have a spare.” Kaner grinned. “It's gonna add to the atmosphere.”

Andrew laughed. “I'll see what I can do.”

“Nice.” Kaner bumped fists with him.

They said their goodbyes and exited into the warm Paris evening. They took the Metro this time and soon enough they were at the bar Seabs’ teammates had agreed on. They had to wait a little until everyone arrived, before they entered, but soon enough they were all seated around a bunch of tables in a corner. Andrew sat next to Seabs, their bodies pressed together to make room for the guys on either side. Seabs had put an arm around Andrew's shoulders and damn, it was comfortable.

It was probably the mellowest championship celebration Andrew had ever been to, but then he doubted anyone here except him was quite up for the kind of heavy drinking he was used to.

It was different, but nice, and Andrew was glad that he had come.

 

“Hey, so my hotel isn't too far from here,” Andrew said when they were about to leave.

Seabs looked at him for a moment, but then he smiled and said, “Want me to walk you home?”

“Yes, I'd like that. You could come up for a cup of coffee as well, if you want.” Andrew was grinning now.

Seabs laughed. “I'd like that a lot.”

“Then let's go.”

 

Seabs kept his arm around Andrew's shoulders the entire walk back to his hotel room. He only let go when Andrew opened the door to his room and they stepped inside.

Andrew turned around as Seabs closed the door behind them and for a moment he wasn't quite sure what to do. Sure, they hadn't seen each other that often, but he had been so focussed on not giving anything away in public that he had no idea how to go about this.

It could have gotten awkward, but Brent smiled and stepped into Andrew's space, one of his arms wrapping around Andrew's waist as he used the other to cup his face to tilt it up and kiss him.

Brent's lips were slightly chapped, and they almost hit their noses together before they got the angle right, but his kiss was soft, and Andrew sank into it. It was all he had dreamed off, Brent’s chest solid against his, and the warmth of his body seeping through their shirts until Andrew could feel it. Andrew lifted his hand and let it slide over Brent's cheek, his beard slightly scratchy under his fingers, and to the back of his neck. He could smell traces of his body wash and his shampoo from the shower he had taken earlier, and he sighed into the kiss. Neither of them was in a hurry right now, they were savouring this as it was. 

Then, finally, Brent's tongue teased at Andrew's lips. He opened them and tilted his head a little more to give Brent better access and god, this was amazing. He chased the taste of the beer Brent had had back at the bar and found himself pressed even closer than before.

Neither of them moved away when they had to come up for air.

“God, I've wanted to do that so long,” Brent breathed.

“Yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Since I saw you in Chicago.”

Andrew had to clear his throat. “Me, too. And then that entire week you were in Montreal.”

Brent leaned down for a quick peck onto Andrew's lips.

“I don't want to stop now,” he murmured.

“I don't want you to stop,” Andrew said before he pulled him back down to kiss him again.

 

~*~

 

Brent reluctantly left Andrew’s hotel room the next morning. He wanted nothing more than to stay right where he had been, Andrew safely in his arms, warm skin under his fingers. But he had things to do for the team, had to make sure all of his stuff was where it was supposed to be. They had had breakfast in bed, and then he had kissed Andrew a last time to tide them over until the evening before he had gotten into a cab.

They still had that one evening at least, one last evening before both of them left for Canada the next day, and before they wouldn't see each other for months. He wished it was different, but Andrew had training to get back to, a season to prepare for, and Brent had a son he hadn't seen since before the Tour had started and then the Vuelta and the world championships. They would have to cope.

 

Brent didn't see Andrew again until well into October, when his own season had finally finished, and Andrew's had already started. It was another PR event with the Habs, and god, Brent had done so many of these since winning the Tour, but Montreal had been the first city he had looked for when his agent had sent him the schedule, so he could text Andrew the dates. He had two days in Montreal, and Andrew would be there on both of them. It wasn't much, but it was something.

 

Andrew picked him up from the airport, and took him home and as soon as the front door had closed behind them, Brent pulled him in and kissed him.

“I missed you,” he said after, resting his forehead against Andrew's. “All the way through Spain I couldn't help but think that you weren't there to see me.”

Andrew smiled. “I missed you, too. And I watched as much of that as I could, even if it wasn't the same. But I'm here now.”

“That you are.” Brent smiled too and leaned in for another kiss.

 

Coming to the Bell Centre this time was completely and utterly different. Last time he had been some athlete from a different sport who was decently good and got to visit the place, mildly interesting maybe, but nothing to think about much. But this time everyone on the team knew him somehow. He hadn't talked to them all that much, he had gotten the occasional comment on social media that he had replied to, but apart from Andrew he didn't talk to the Habs very often.

Still, they all had seen them interact, and they were close to Andrew so they knew there was something. It made for a very different welcome.

As soon as he entered the locker room, Brendan Gallagher descended upon him, a broad grin on his face.

“So you're the guy Shawzy keeps telling us about, it's so good to finally meet you.”

Brent laughed even as he saw Andrew roll his eyes behind Brendan’s back. “It's not like it's my first time coming here.”

“Oh but you weren't friends with Shawzy back then. We're thrilled to have you again though.”

“It's good to be back.” Brent didn't even have to pretend. It  _ was _ good to be back here, not just because of Andrew, but because these were Andrew’s teammates, his friends, the people he spent most of his time with. And they were obviously happy to see him.

Between that and the time he could spend with Andrew it was a good trip all around.

 

This year Duncs’ schedule didn't work out in their favour but Brent didn't really mind all that much, because Andrew got to stay home for most of the week between Christmas and New Year's and it was as good an opportunity for him to make good on his promise to Carter as any, so they decided that Brent and Carter would spend the week in Montreal instead. And because he really didn't want to act like there was nothing between them, Brent sat Carter down before their trip to tell him about him and Andrew.

“You know how we're visiting Shawzy this year?” He asked Carter. “Because your uncle Duncs doesn't have time for us.”

Carter nodded. “He wants to show us the arena, right?”

Brent laughed. “Yeah. And he's going to. But what would you say if we saw him more often than we do now?”

“More often?” Carter looked a little confused.

“Yeah well, Shawzy and I we like each other very much and we want to try to see each other more than we do now.”

“But you like uncle Duncs a lot too. Why don't we see him more often?”

“Uncle Duncs and I are best friends. But I like Shawzy more than Duncs.”

Understanding dawned on Carter’s face. “Like grandma and grandpa?” He asked.

“Yes, like grandma and grandpa.”

Carter nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Brent laughed. “So you don't mind seeing him more often?”

“Shawzy's good!” Carter declared happily, and Brent had to smile. He was glad his son liked Andrew as well.

 

As soon as the door of Andrew's house closed behind them, Brent leaned in and gave Andrew a quick kiss. He had Carter on his arm, who looked a little sleepy, and Andrew shot him a quick look, unsure if it was okay.

Brent smiled. “Carter knows. I told him before we came here, because I didn't want to lie to him while we were with you.”

“Oh,” Andrew said. “You alright with me kissing your daddy, Carter?”

Carter nodded. “Daddy says you're like grandma and grandpa!”

Andrew gave Brent an amused look, but Brent could only shrug. It had been the comparison Carter had understood And maybe he wasn't ready to commit to spending the rest of his life with Andrew and to live together as a family, but he knew he wanted to try and see if they would get that far.

“Well he's right about that,” Andrew said easily. “Now how about we get you to bed so you can sleep?”

Carter yawned and nodded. “Yes, please.”

Brent smiled and took him up the stairs to one of the guest rooms.

 

~*~

 

Andrew was surprised that Brent had told Carter about them already, but he was glad that he had, because it meant that they didn't have to hide in front of him as well. It was more than enough to hide things from the public, at least he could enjoy being with Brent while they were in the privacy of Andrew's home.

And enjoying it they did. They touched a lot, casual little touches when they passed each other, extended cuddling in front of the TV, casual kisses whenever one of them felt like it. And with Carter things went really well too. He got Andrew to read him his bedtime story and asked him to play with him, and maybe there was a lot that Andrew had already done the last time Brent and Carter were in Montreal,  but it felt different.

Andrew took Carter along to practice so he could meet everyone, and gave him the promised tour of the Bell Centre, and it felt great knowing that both Brent and Carter were in the stands cheering him on when he was playing. They had one short road trip down to Ottawa during the week, and when Andrew got home and lay down in bed Brent rolled over and pulled him into his arms and kissed him and Andrew had one more reason to fall asleep with a smile on his lips.

And their season had gone well so far, but Andrew felt like he really hit his stride that week. It was amazing.

 

“Were you planning anything for your bye week?” Brent asked him the evening before he and Carter left again.

Andrew shrugged. “Not really, no. Why? You got something I should plan for?”

“Well I was thinking of making my training trip that week. I could bring Carter along again.” Brent gave him one of his soft smiles, and Andrew had to lean in to kiss him.

“Then I guess I do have plans now,” he said when he pulled away. “Can't pass up a chance to see both of you.”

Brent laughed. “Good. Then I'll make sure to plan accordingly.”

He pulled Andrew back in for another kiss then, this one turning more heated, and Andrew couldn't even think about how Brent would leave soon.

 

“So, is there any news about you and Seabrook, you haven't told us about?” Gally asked him two days later when he and Chucky were over for lunch after practice.

“Well,” Andrew said very casually, “we're dating now.”

Gally broke into a broad grin. “I knew it!”

Chucky rolled his eyes at him and said, “Never mind him. Congrats.”

“Thanks.” Andrew laughed.

“So when did you decide?” Gally asked eagerly.

Andrew shrugged. “Some time last year, I guess. Between him and Carter coming to Montreal and me watching him in France. We don't get to see each other all that much with our schedules, so we've been taking things slowly.”

“It must be hard with the distance,” Chucky said.

“Yeah. But we make it work. At least Carter knows, so we don't have to consider that as well.”

They both ignored Gally, who was sputtering something about Andrew not telling them for a year. Chucky smiled at Andrew.

“As long as you're happy.”

Andrew smiled. “We are. And we do try to see each other as much as we can.”

Chucky nodded. “You know we all got your back if you need it, okay?”

“I know. We haven't talked about going public yet, but it's nice to hear.”

“It's your decision. Just remember that Montreal is...Well, Montreal.”

Andrew grimassed. “Yeah, I'll keep it in mind.”

They all left it at that but Andrew remained with a lot to think about.

 

He was still thinking things over when Brent and Carter arrived and then he was swept up in spending time with both of them.

It was already about halfway through their stay when Andrew found himself alone in the kitchen, while Brent brought Carter to bed, staring at a drawing he and Carter had made earlier. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Brent coming down the stairs again until he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Andrew's waist.

Brent pressed a kiss to Andrew's shoulder and said, “Everything okay?”

Andrew leaned into him with a smile. “It's all good. I'm just thinking about some stuff.”

“Don't hurt your head, eh?”  Brent’s voice was warm and Andrew laughed.

“I'll try not to,” he said.

“Good. Would be a pity if your team had to make do without you.”  Brent sounded fond and he pressed another kiss to Andrew's shoulder. “If you need someone to talk it through I'll always be there to listen.”

“I'll keep it in mind,” Andrew promised. He turned in Brent's arms and leaned up for a kiss because that was all he could say really.

 

It kept nagging at Andrew's mind even after Brent and Carter had left again. The drawing was on his fridge and every time he saw it he remembered what Chucky had said about the team having his back.

And really, he saw the drawing and thought about how much he liked having Brent and Carter around, and how everyone knew about Carey and PK, and Chucky and Gally. He hadn't really considered coming out before, he hadn't really had a reason to, but now he looked at his friends and thought about how much he would like to have all the casual public stuff. How much he'd like to be able to have Brent around and not talk about how they were friends who supported each other. How he'd like to tell others that Brent and Carter were family.

He thought about it long and hard, but by the time he had found his resolve they had made playoffs and there were other things to focus on.

 

~*~

 

Brent was in the middle of preparing for the season proper, but he tried his best to follow the Habs’ progress in the playoffs. They were doing well, really well, and whenever he and Andrew managed to talk on the phone he could feel that Andrew knew it too.

He wasn't too surprised to see that they swept the Rangers for the Conference Final if he was honest, even if he would never tell Andrew.

And then Andrew called him the day after they advanced to the final.

“So I know this is all kind of spontaneous,” he started, sounding nervous, “And I know you need to prepare for the Championship and everything, but...would you want to come to Montreal to watch us in the Final?”

Brent had to smile. “Well, camp’s over and it doesn't really matter where I spend my last couple weeks to prepare. I guess I can make the trip.”

“Yeah?” There was relief in Andrew's voice, but he still sounded nervous enough that Brent could hear it.

“You sound like that's not all you wanted to say.”

Andrew laughed. “That obvious, eh?”

“You're not exactly known for your subtlety.”

“I can't argue with that.”

“So what is it?”

“Well, I was thinking that maybe you'd want to be there as family. Like officially.”

“So you want to…”

“Yeah,” Andrew said. “I'm done hiding. And I want to be able to have you here without having to act like you're just a friend visiting. I'm not making an announcement or anything, but I'm not hiding you either. If they ask I'll tell the truth.”

Brent smiled. “I'm proud of you, you know? I know how hard it is. Have you told the guys yet?”

“Yeah. I talked to them, they've got my back.”

“That's good.” Brent paused. “Should I bring Carter then?”

“I don't think he'll forgive you if you don't.” Andrew laughed. “But really, Montreal media can be...a bit much, so I get if you don't want to involve him that quite yet. And if you're worried about having to leave him alone to train, my parents are gonna be around too, I'm sure they'll be happy to take care of him for you.”

“I'll bring him along then. You're right, he wouldn't forgive me if I didn't.”

“Awesome. I can't wait to have you guys here with me.”

“I can't wait to be there.” Brent couldn't contain his smile.

 

He and Carter flew to Montreal a few days before the Final series was set to start. Andrew picked them up as usual, but this time Brent didn't have to wait until they were behind closed doors to kiss him. Instead, Andrew hugged him and immediately leaned up for a quick welcome kiss.

He was grinning happily, and Brent was sure some of it was simply because he was excited to play for the Stanley Cup but mostly he seemed happy to see Brent again.

“My parents would have come along, but they decided it would be too much. They're waiting at home though and they're excited to meet you,” Andrew said with a laugh.

Brent grinned. “So they allowed you out without adult supervision.”

“Well, I guess it's a good sign for you that they seem to think you're responsible enough to take care of that for them.”

They shared a laugh, and then Andrew picked up Carter and asked him if he was excited to see the Stanley Cup Final.

 

 They got a warm welcome from Andrew's parents. Andrew introduced them and his mom pulled Brent into a hug.

“It's great that you could make it,” she said. “Andrew told us that you've got your own training to do while you're here, so don't worry, we're glad to help out.”

“Thank you.” Brent smiled. “I wouldn't have wanted to miss it.”

Darlene nodded and took Carter off Andrew. “Now you two should go get sorted everything out, I'm sure Carter here would love a snack, right?”

Carter nodded eagerly and Darlene took him through to the kitchen, leaving Andrew and Brent alone in the hallway.

Andrew chuckled. “I think that was her trying to give us some time on our own,” he said.

Brent laughed. “It sure looks like it.” He gave Andrew a smile and pulled him in for a kiss. “It's good to be here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And it's good to meet your parents.”

“I'm sure they think so too.”

They stood there for a moment, smiling at each other, before Andrew took a step back and picked up one of Brent’s bags from the floor.

“So how about we take these upstairs?”

Brent nodded and picked up Carter's bag and followed Andrew up the stairs.

 

Darlene caught him on his own later while Andrew put Carter to bed.

“You know, I'm glad you two met,” she said. “Andrew's happy with you.”

“He makes me happy, too.” Brent smiled. “And Carter loves him as well.”

Darlene returned the smile. “He's always been good with kids.” She paused and took a deep breath. “You know, I've always worried what playing hockey professionally meant for him being gay. I know he has chosen this path for himself, but I’ve always worried that he's secretly unhappy about hiding part of himself. I'm glad he's got you to support him.”

Brent nodded. “I know what it's like. I think my mom was glad when I settled on cycling instead of hockey, because she worried about the same things. I admire him for sticking with it, I don't know if I could have done it.”

“He's always been resilient. And I don't know how much he told you, but I don't think he's made the decision to invite you easy for himself. I don't think he realises it himself but from what he's told me I think it helped him to see you and your teammates in France last year, and it made him more willing to consider that his own teammates really will support him, too.”

“I never really doubted they would. Not after I met them. And not after everything I've heard about them. They're a great bunch.”

“They are. I've been telling him that since I met them after he came here.”

They both smiled.

“I've told him from the beginning that I'd be there when he needs me,” Brent said. “I'm glad he trusts me enough to allow me to support him. And I fully intend to live up to his trust.”

Darlene nodded. “I'm sure you will.”

Andrew came back down then, a smile on his face. He easily slotted himself into the space next to Brent, Brent’s arm around his shoulders.

“Already conspiring with my mom, eh?” He said easily, and Brent and Darlene laughed.

“Shoulda expected that,” Brent said.

“Well, it's better than you two not getting along.” Andrew grinned bright and happy, and Brent and Darlene exchanged smiles.

It was good to know they were on the same page.

 

The first two games of the Final were in Nashville and Brent made sure that Andrew knew he believed in him. He kissed him hard before he left and told him to go kick some ass. Andrew smirked back and said, “That's the plan.” He kissed Brent again and then he was off to the airport, leaving Brent with a smile.

 

Brent was on the way back from training the next day when Duncs called him.

“So I hear you're in Montreal,” Duncs said.

“I am,” Brent replied easily.

“And I gather that you’re not just there as a friend who happens to be in town when he's trying to win the Stanley Cup.”

“Whoever told you that is right.”

“Well the internet told me that, and it had some very compelling evidence to back it up.”

“The airport when he picked us up?”

“Yeah. It's all over Montreal media, and I think you made Deadspin as well.” Duncs sounded amused now.

“Anything good?”

“Oh well, some of the usual crap about being a distraction in the playoffs, an opinion piece or two about how no one would call you guys a distraction if you were straight. Deadspin is Deadspin and has dug up everything public they could find to chronicle everything.”

Brent snorted. “Yeah that sounds about right.”

“Well apparently the team's not facing the media until after morning skate tomorrow so they'll all have time to come up with responses.”

“Mhm.”

“It's not bad, Seabs. Even the critics mostly wonder if the story is going to be a distraction rather than the fact that you guys are together. Shawzy's got this, no need to worry. And I think it helps in the eyes of a lot of people that you trust him with Carter.”

“Yeah. I just...it’s still bullshit,you know? There shouldn’t have to be articles, and his teammates shouldn’t have to say anything.” Brent had to sigh.

Duncs was silent for a moment. “You’re right. We’re not where we should be,” he said finally. “Bug we’re getting there. And just like PK and Pricey or Seguin and Benn down in Dallas or Skinner and Staal in Carolina, Shawzy knows that being out and living openly will help to change things. And you can be sure that he talked about it with the others.”

Brent took a deep breath before he said, “Thanks Duncs. I… i kinda needed that.”

“No problem, Seabsie.” Duncs laughed and then he asked about Carter and Brent sas glad to change the topic.

 

Brent didn't really check what Andrew's teammates said about them the next day, but it turned out he didn't have to, because his own teammates flooded the team text with a best off of statements.

There was Price who pointedly mentioned that if media called Andrew and Brent a distraction they should say the same about him and PK, as well as the Gallys, and would they really be willing to?

There was Lehkonen who only said, “No.”

And there were the Gallys, sticking together like glue, and perfectly feeding off each other.

“We're all happy for him. He's a great guy,” Gally said.

Chucky added, “You always hope your teammates get to play their best game, and that's exactly what he's been doing.”

And because Brent's own teammates were ridiculous human beings, the flood of shared comments was followed by a flurry of their own social.media posts to throw their support behind Andrew and his team.

_ How many of you have even watched a hockey game before this?  _ Brent texted them, rolling his eyes.

_ It's the principle of the thing.  _ Julian texted back.  _ And American media is weird. _

Brent had to smile. They were a bunch of weirdos, but at least they were his weirdos.

 

Nashville did their very best to push the first game to OT, but if anything, it seemed like the discussions about distractions made the Habs even more eager to prove themselves. Andrew played his heart out and when he got the game winning goal with barely a minute left in regulation Brent was fairly sure he could see him shout “Take that!” right before he had to evade Carter's excited celebration.

Nashville took game two, capitalising on some glaringly obvious defensive mistakes, but whatever the score, anyone seeing the Canadiens in their post-game interviews could see that they were not going to break.

 

Andrew returned home in the middle of the night after that game, and Brent barely woke up enough to register him climbing into bed and wrapping an arm around him to pull him close.

Andrew was still asleep when Brent woke the next morning. He had buried his nose against Brent's collarbone with his arm wrapped tightly around Brent's waist. Brent smiled and turned his head ever so slightly so he could brush his lips against Andrew's temple. He could hear sounds from downstairs, someone puttering around the kitchen, and Andrew's dad talking to Carter.

Andrew stirred a little in Brent's arms, and Brent tightened his arms around him.

Andrew groaned and then he asked, “How early is it?”

Brent quickly checked the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Almost nine.”

“Ugh.” Andrew pressed closer.

“I'm fairly sure you need to get up,” Brent said with a chuckle. “At least that's what your schedule says.”

“I know, I know. And I'm awake.” Andrew replied, not moving away from Brent. “I just like having you here.”

Brent smiled and moved one of his hands to the small of Andrew's back to splay over the exposed skin there. “I think we might still have a couple of minutes after all.”

“See? That's what I thought.”

And instead of replying, Brent turned on to his back, taking Andrew with him so they were both a little more comfortable. Even if it was just for a few more minutes.

 

Montreal won games three and four at home, and with every minute that passed anticipation seemed to grow somehow. It felt like the entire city was holding its breath. Brent was neither safe from his own anticipation, nor from that of the fans. He could barely stop for groceries or gas on the way home from. training, because people would come up to him and tell him to pass on their good luck wishes. Brent thanked them and told them he would.

 

They flew down to Nashville for Game Five, just to watch the Habs kind of crash and burn and lose the game.

Carter, who Brent thought was far too awake for how late it was, looked kind of sad after.

“It's just one game, Carter,” Brent told him. “We go back to Montreal now and they can try again there.”

Carter nodded. But he said nothing and Brent could see that he was still mulling something over in his head. He was sure he would come forward with it soon enough though so he didn't ask.

As soon as they saw Andrew after the game Carter wanted to be let down and went to hug Andrew. And Andrew looked tired and a little sad, but as soon as he closed his arms around Carter he started to smile a little.

“You'll beat them,” Carter said with a fierceness Brent hadn't expected from him.

Andrew laughed. “We will,” he promised, and when he looked at Brent, it was clear that the tiredness and sadness had been replaced with fierce determination.

 

Andrew was right, they did beat the Predators. Game Six was hard fought. Nashville had obviously smelled blood and was determined to push the series to seven games, but the Habs were prepared. They played at home, and they had the entire city at their backs, there was no way they'd concede this.

It still took them until the third period to score the deciding lead, a borderline dirty goal from Lehkonen that Andrew got the assist on, and they had to fight tooth and nail to hold onto it, but it was enough, and when the horn signalled the end of the game the entire arena erupted in cheers. It was something else.

 

By the time they finally got to join the team on the ice, Brent was itching to kiss Andrew and never let him go. And god, he was glad they were out in the open, because he had no idea how he would have handled any of this if they had still had to hide. No way could he have held back after seeing Andrew battle through this.

Andrew actually was a bit taller than him on skates, but when he stood in front of Brent, grinning and happy and in no way able to contain himself, Brent laughed helplessly and yanked him in by his jersey to kiss him hard. Whatever came next, how they would do this long-term and even what their summer would look like didn't matter one bit, Andrew was here and he had won the Stanley Cup and he was Brent's.

Together they could take on the world if they had to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Le Moose-bouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096102) by [AbschaumNo1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1)




End file.
